nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Infiniti G35
The Infiniti G35 Coupe (V35) (also known as the Nissan Skyline 350GT in Japan) is a sports coupe first manufactured in 2002 for the 2003 model year. The G35 Coupe was produced as a grand tourer alternative to the Nissan 350Z, which shares its 3.5 litre V6 engine and platform with the G35. The G35 Coupe underwent a facelift in 2005. ''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' The G35 appears in Need for Speed: Underground 2 and is unlocked during Stage 4 upon completing eleven URL events. The G35 is depicted as a torquey car with minor handling flaws. Its acceleration and handling are nearly identical to the Nissan 350Z, although the Nissan 350Z is featured with better performance specifications. ''Japan Tuning'' A Japan Tuning variant can be unlocked for quick race by entering the cheat code "tunejapantuning" at the title screen. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The G35 appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as part of the EA Download Manager release as a tier 3 Tuner class car with a 70,000 price tag. It is also available as a part of the downloadable Tuner Car Bundle pack for the Xbox 360 release. The Infiniti G35 has good handling, but struggles to keep up with most tier 3 cars due to poor acceleration performance. It is one of the worst tier 3 cars in the game. The G35 is best used in Drift events. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The G35 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 2 car with a $23,000 price tag. It is unlocked upon dominating the Showdown: Chicago event. The G35's acceleration is above average, but is prone to oversteer in corners due to its high weight. It is generally competitive in every race event, although it is particularly useful in Drift and Drag events. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The G35 appears only in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases of Need for Speed: Undercover with a price tag of $31,000. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The G35 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as an unlocked tier 1 car with $44,000 and a 4.70 car rating. It does not have a Works conversion upgrade. Because of a powerful 3.5L V6 engine, the Infiniti G35 is one of the quickest cars within its range. Compared to other rear-wheel drive cars, the G35 tends to fishtail in corners. ''Need for Speed: World'' The G35 was made available in Need for Speed: World on July 20, 2012 as a tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a D class vehicle. Average acceleration and a weak nitrous boost make the G35 a decent car for racing. It has a good steering precision and traction that are useful for high-speed cornering, although it is not as effective as the Lexus IS 350 in that field. Silver The Silver style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on July 20, 2012. Blue The Blue style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on January 9, 2013. On May 21st, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The G35 appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a traffic vehicle. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The G35 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road class car with a $22,000 price tag. It has a D 480 performance index and a 2.95 handling rating. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The G35 appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a traffic vehicle. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The G35 appears as a non-playable traffic vehicle in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012). ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The G35 appears in ''Need for Speed'' (2015) as a traffic vehicle. ''Need for Speed: Duel'' The G35 (2003) appears in Need for Speed: Duel. ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The G35 appears in Need for Speed: Payback as a traffic vehicle. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The G35 appears in Need for Speed: Edge. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The G35 appears in Need for Speed: Heat as a traffic vehicle. Trivia *Players can select a matte grey level 2 Infiniti G35 in Race Day mode in Need for Speed: ProStreet. This bonus car cannot be unlocked for the career mode and is only usable in Grip events. Gallery NFSU2InfinitiG35Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' NFSU2InfinitiG35JapanTuning.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' (Japan Tuning) NFSCInfinitiG35Stock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSPSInfinitiG35.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSInfinitiG35Drift.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (React Team Sessions) NFSPSInfinitiG35BonusGrip.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Grip) NFSPSInfinitiG35BonusDrift.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Drift) NFSUCPS2InfinitiG35.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) G35_Shift.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSW_Infiniti_G35_Silver.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Silver) NFSW_Infiniti_G35_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) HP2010InfinitiG35.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) Shift 2 unleashed infiniti g35.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksG35.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) NFSTRG35.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' MW2012G35.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) NFSPB_Infiniti_G35.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' Sounds Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon